


Sending Love From Far Away

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Iwa Gai [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, IWAGai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi's stuck in Konoha working, but he can't help but think about a certain Iwa shinobi
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Iwa Gai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Sending Love From Far Away

Rain beat against the window of Kakashi's office, creating a gentle drum of noise in the otherwise silent room. 

It had been raining for days, almost as if the weather had picked up on his mood and decided to match it. 

"Senpai?" He glanced back towards the door of his office, forcing himself to smile when he saw Yamato standing there with a file in hand "I've got my mission report for you."

"Of course you do," he sighed. He had hoped for better news. Perhaps even a letter from his favorite enemy "put it on my desk. I'll read it in a minute."

His eyes turned back to the window, watching as the rain came pouring down over Konoha. 

He wondered if the weather was the same in Iwagakure. If there was rain soaking into that beautiful black hair. Ruining that ridiculous green jumpsuit. 

"You know, it doesn't help to dwell," Yamato offered, sighing when Kakashi responded with a glare "why do you even do this to yourself? You'd be much happier with someone here in Konoha. Someone you could see whenever you wanted to." 

"You know it's not that easy," he whispered. It was true. He had told Yamato time and time again that there was no one in Konoha for him. At least, no one who meant the same to him. No one who understood him said the same "he's different." 

"But is it really worth torturing yourself?" Yamato had good intentions. Unlike others he was actively looking out for Kakashi. Trying to make sure he was happy and healthy. 

It was hard to be happy when he couldn't see the man he loved though. 

“Maybe not,” He sighed “but i can’t just quit. I got myself in this deep and I don't think I could ever escape.”

“You don’t want to escape,” Yamato clarified, and it was true. Sure, being with Gai involved a lot of loneliness and hurt, but he had known it would when he decided to dive into this relationship. “Come on Senpai, it’s not good for you to let yourself brood over this. Let me take you out for Ramen. Get you out of the office for a bit.”

“I doubt you’ll take no for an answer,” Yamato just smiled in response “fine...i’ll meet you outside once i’ve read your report.”

“Good,” Yamato’s smile grew impossibly wide, “I’ll go change out of uniform.”

The office door shut with a loud *click* and once again Kakashi was alone.

He looked back outside the window again, wondering to himself when the next time he would be able to see Gai again.

Hold him.

Smell him.

Lightning crashed in the distance. The rain wasn’t going away anytime soon. 


End file.
